Oubliés des Dieux
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Il y avait des choses faites pour être dites, mais qui restaient sous silence au point de séparer plus que ça n'aurait du rapprocher. Des histoires en commun, qui se croisent et se décroisent. Des histoires qui restent, malgré tout indélébiles et qui, au fur et à mesure, mènera à la réflexion. Saga/Camus o/


Ils avaient partagé, à ce moment là, quelque chose que nul autre n'aurait pu comprendre. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison s'ils s'étaient, à ce moment donné, retrouvé ensemble. N'importe qui aurait aisément pu deviner les raisons pour lesquelles Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shura et Saga avaient du expier leurs fautes, pour une éternité, dans le Cocyte. Quant à Camus, il s'était perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées. Où et quand avait-il commit une imprudence ?

Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le froid engourdissait ses membres, et pourtant, Hadès se doutait bien qu'il était capable de résister à des températures excessivement faibles. N'était-il pas le maître de la glace ? Le porteur du zéro absolu ? La réelle question était sans doute de savoir à quel point cet endroit était froid pour qu'il y succombe petit à petit. Plus encore, y avait-il réellement un pouvoir au-dessus des lois de l'univers pour qu'un froid insensé surpasse le froid le plus puissant qui puisse déjà exister ?

Enterré jusqu'au menton dans la glace éternelle du Cocyte, le verseau avait dans son champ de vision le visage endormit de l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de tourments. Il devinait aisément les positions des trois autres derrière lui. Leurs cosmos qui s'évanouissaient peu à peu et le pouvoir des enfers qui, bientôt, étreindraient leurs âmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se meurent complètement. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Saga, bien que dans une position qui ne le laissait pas à son avantage, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il se trouvait dans une prison qui était spécialement conçue pour ceux qui avaient offensé les dieux, conservait sur ses traits marqués d'homme, un air calme et serein. Comme si rien de tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait d'importance.

Et le verseau ne savait dire s'il s'agissait là d'une profonde résignation à payer pour ses crimes –et quels crimes ! ou alors d'un abandon pur et simple de la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à maintenant. De toute évidence, le gémeau avait toujours été quelqu'un de difficile à comprendre. Autant par la complexité de son signe que de part son histoire qu'il traînait comme des chaînes depuis tant d'années déjà.

Alors quoi ? Était-ce à cause de son allégeance envers cet homme qu'il savait mauvais depuis toujours, ou ses actes qui n'avaient rien eu à voir avec le devoir d'un chevalier, qu'il était emmené lui aussi dans cet endroit froid ? Si froid. Plus encore que le regard qu'il portait sur l'être en face de lui. Pourtant encore empreint d'une force calme et imposante. Un charisme et une prestance que peu auraient su égaler, effleurer, pas même un dieu. Ou à peine.

Son visage entier respirait l'intelligence et la sérénité, ce qui était tout à fait respectable en sachant l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement. Incapables de s'en sortir et prisonniers, condamnés à endurer milles morts jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le verseau ne savait pas quelle attitude il avait prit, ou il prenait encore, depuis son arrivée ici. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était ici, à fixer encore et encore ce visage calme devant lui.

À bien des égards, Saga ne restait qu'un monstre qui avait agit pour le bien de sa propre personne, souhaitant tuer la Déesse, ayant fait tuer des hommes aussi bons et sages qu'Ayoros –et bien d'autres encore. Un homme froid et inébranlable qui avait eu à sa solde une horde d'assassins dissimulés sous un sourire doré. La crème des crèmes. Les meilleurs parmi tous.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses que Camus ignorait de cette situation. La principale ignorance était sans doute de se dire que, à son image, tout le monde savait qu'un autre tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

On pouvait dire que le cosmo puissant de Saga était détectable à des années lumières, se rapprochant de celui d'un dieu, sa puissance était remarquable, remarquée et ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle éclipsait de sa simple présence celle des autres et ça leur valait, la plupart du temps, de jouir d'une solitude bienvenue –c'était ainsi que Camus l'avait toujours ressentie.

Mais ils étaient tous des chevaliers et avait été élevés, éduqués, entraînés de façon à ressentir la moindre présence à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ainsi, à force d'affuter leurs esprits dans des heures de combats, de méditations, ils auraient tous du être capable de comprendre que le cosmo de Saga n'avait jamais été scindé en deux entités distinctes, mais qu'il s'agissait là de celle d'un autre homme. Un jumeau sans doute.

Il était inutile de préciser que, quand bien même deux hommes fussent jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas similaires à cent pour cent –même pour le cas de monozygotes. Distinguer Kanon de Saga avait été, au final, une chose plus aisée qu'il n'y paraissait. Encore plus maintenant que l'histoire avait éclaté au grand jour. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas en avoir parlé. Shura, Aphrodite et DeathMask, eux, semblaient bien au courant qu'il n'agissait pas seul. Alors pourquoi diable devait-il en payer le prix ? Payer pour ceux qui s'étaient voilé la face au point de se dire que Saga possédait simplement une double entité et que, de part le fait, son cosmo se changeait lui aussi pour être plus sombre.

Il y avait cette forme d'injustice profonde et blessante à souhait qui semblait toucher le verseau et le gémeau plus que quiconque. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour Camus de faire la part des choses. Autant dire que choisir entre la part de Saga qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, au fin fond des enfers nonobstant de sa volonté, et celui qui avait souffert d'une présence malsaine, écrasante et trop puissante pour ses doutes de l'époque, ce n'était pas facile.

Non, définitivement, Camus n'était peut-être pas assez mature pour pardonner entièrement des fautes, bien que l'aîné des gémeaux n'en soit pas la cause réelle. Cela dit, il n'était sans doute pas assez idiot pour laisser passer une telle injustice sans tenter d'améliorer ses contacts avec le principal concerné.

C'était pour ces raisons et ces torts qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, à trois. Ils n'avaient pas su bénéficier de la protection de leur Déesse –et n'y voyaient encore aucun sens caché à ce moment. Personne n'avait pu prédire à ce moment là qu'ils se seraient retrouvés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sortis du Cocyte pour le bon vouloir d'Hadès qui semblait avoir comprit ça, lui aussi.

Leur nouveau réveil, au sein des enfers, avait été plus que calamiteux. La prison glacée en elle-même faisait endurer à quiconque y avait posé le pied, milles supplices. Milles morts. En sortir était plus douloureux encore. Insuffler la vie dans un corps qui y avait renoncé par dépit, ou de force après un jugement sévère accordé par les juges, n'était pas une chose aussi aisée que le dieu des lieux le laissait penser.

Cependant, ils étaient là, presque tous. Ils n'étaient pas sans omettre qu'Ayoros avait, lui aussi, jadis perdu la vie. La sienne pour sauver celle de la Déesse, et cette dernière, de son cosmo naissant d'enfant à peine né, avait fait au mieux pour le laisser s'enfuir Zeus ne savait où. La théorie avait été simple, et Camus et Saga s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que dans l'antichambre d'Hadès, que les oubliés des dieux. Des autres dieux, pas celui des enfers chez qui les longues plaintes d'agonie étaient venues s'échouer.

Shion, qui n'avait obtenu la protection de sa Déesse, était là, lui aussi. Ainsi que ces quelques chevaliers qui, par malchance, abandon, ou choix personnel, n'avaient pas été ramenés eux non plus. La demoiselle préférant nettement assurer la survie de quelques bronzes –qui n'étaient pas moins important pour autant-, plutôt qu'assurer la sécurité du sanctuaire en ramenant les chevaliers d'or. Quitte à forcer leur nouvelle allégeance et leur pardon.

Rien n'aurait été à forcer, de toute façon. Ne s'étaient-ils pas repentis au moment même où la vérité leur avait été dévoilée sur les réelles intentions de la force qui avait subsisté en Saga durant tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi diable le chef d'orchestre avait-il été amendé si facilement aux yeux de la Déesse alors que ses crimes étaient les pires de tous ?

Le verseau n'y comprenait rien. Ils étaient réellement des oubliés des dieux, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. L'espace de tout un temps ils avaient cru à leur mission, ils avaient cru à leur vengeance. À eux cinq, si on omettait le bélier qui était d'un autre temps encore, ils avaient partagé quelque chose de plus fort encore qu'aucun autre. Cette communion qui faisait que jamais plus ils ne sauraient se mêler au reste des chevaliers sans tension, sans encombre.

Saga et Camus s'étaient regardés, longuement, échangeant d'un muet accord le fait que leur vie ne serait faite maintenant que de faux-semblants. Le reste de leur vie, quand bien même leur nouvelle mission était double, serait faite d'illusions et de rêves à jamais ébréchés, que nul ne saurait réparer. Hadès aussi l'avait comprit, et c'était pour ça qu'il leur avait dit que leur vengeance ne serait entière, que leurs âmes ne trouveraient le repos unique, que lorsqu'ils auraient rapporté ici même la tête d'Athéna.

Le dieu des enfers était bon orateur et ses dires sonnaient juste. Son charisme était puissant, écrasant. Mais le verseau s'était raccroché à tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Saga. Il ne cillait pas, hochait la tête, acceptait les ordres avec une facilité déconcertante et avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse se révolter, ils s'étaient retrouvés au sanctuaire.

D'abord Aphrodite et DeathMask, une façon de tâter le terrain et regonfler le moral des troupes. Ce fut aussi pour quelques raisons que les trois autres avaient attendu. Le capricorne s'inquiétant pour ses amis, il n'avait pas eu besoin de questionner qui que ce soit pour savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement. Des cinq, il avait sans doute été le premier à se repentir.

L'instant avait été presque privilégié si on y pensait. L'un en face de l'autre, les bras croisés, ils se jaugeaient du regard, le cosmo enclin à une discussion intérieure pour le moins animée, coupée du reste du monde, ou des enfers. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas besoin de revenir sur le fait qu'ils seraient désormais liés par une histoire dont ils ne pourraient pas se défaire.

-Penses-tu que cela suffira à nous repentir ?

-À quoi bon se repentir, Saga ? Après tout, ne l'avons-nous déjà pas assez fait ? Entends-moi bien aucun de nous n'avons vu les choses venir, et notre histoire est différente encore de celle des autres gardiens.

-Ils verront en nous des hommes corrompus, qui ont prêté allégeance à Hadès alors que notre seul et unique but est de sauver la Déesse, qui nous a pourtant tourné le dos depuis longtemps déjà.

-Alors autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. Le Cocyte est pour nous, quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on fasse. Nous devrions juste mener notre quête à bien et revenir ici, chercher le repos qui nous est dû.

Camus savait, depuis toujours, qu'il était le seul à voir sa souffrance et depuis son arrivée même au sanctuaire déjà. Homme forcé de brider son jeune frère, corrompu par ce dernier pour accéder au pouvoir. Pour respirer au grand air. Le forcer à le faire enfermer et donc condamner une part de lui-même à ce moment là. Kanon, et Athéna, avaient-ils seulement idée du mal que Saga avait su s'infliger seul ? N'était- pas le cadet des gémeaux qui était fautif sur bon nombre de points ? Loin de Camus l'idée de rejeter toutes les fautes sur les autres, Saga n'était pas si sain qu'il le laissait prétendre, mais il n'était pas aussi sombre que le monde osait le dire.

-Ce sera notre dernière mission, après quoi, nous ne nous verrons que dans l'éternité du Cocyte, voués à souffrir éternellement pour des choses dont nous ne sommes pas maîtres.

-Est-il révolu, ce temps où tu étais sage, Saga ?

-Tu es certainement le seul, Camus, à savoir que je ne le suis pas…

Le rapprochement s'était fait doucement, millimètre par millimètre, le temps de leur échange. Comme si chaque mouvement brusque aurait brisé la fragilité de l'instant. C'était sans doute trop facile d'être proches maintenant que tout se finissait, et certainement même désespéré. Possédés par une force qui les rapprochait, dépossédés d'un semblant d'avenir dans lequel ils auraient pu s'amender. L'étreinte avait été dure, forte, écrasante.

C'était sans doute ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une folie pure et simple. Rien n'était résonné, rien n'était pensé et c'était cette plénitude floue et légère qui leur permettait ainsi d'être désinhibés. Comme si tout à coup une part de leur relation, avec tous ces non-dits et ces sous-entendus qu'eux seuls connaissaient, avait éclot.

Un effleurement, à peine un baiser, rien de plus qu'une caresse et des mains perdues qui s'accrochaient à tout ce qu'elles connaissaient, ou pas encore, du corps de l'autre. Le simple souffle frais du gémeau avait une répercussion sur chaque parcelle de son être. Faisait s'envoler sa respiration, quitte à ce qu'elle se coupe. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà condamnés, autant pousser le crime jusqu'au bout.

La peau du gémeau était étonnement chaude sous ses doigts, ou alors c'était lui qui avait trop froid. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout et n'avait pas encore envie de comprendre. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard. Pourtant, l'échange avait été bref, à peine quelques seconde et pourtant, une nouvelle communion était née à cet instant entre eux deux, entre leurs cosmos.

L'instant d'après, la dure réalité avait de nouveau frappé. Le retour au sanctuaire et les armures, aussi mauvaises que leur couleur ne le laissait prédire, qui insufflaient en eux la puissance infernale des enfers. La force terrible avec pour but, la seule mission qui leur avait été donnée : ramener la tête d'Athéna.

Chacun aurait pu dire, à ce moment là, qu'ils se seraient acquittés de leur mission avant de retourner là où ils auraient toujours dû être. Pour que, au final, on reconnaisse la raison qui les avait poussé à accepter la requête d'Hadès. Personne n'aurait été en tort, ça c'était passé ainsi, comme ils l'avaient pensé.

Être accepté, si soudainement, malgré le passé, sans avoir été pardonné parce qu'on les déchargeait de leurs fautes non commises… ça avait été étrange et quelque part, ça avait brisé cette bulle de protection qu'ils avaient su mettre en place entre eux. Le mur des lamentations avait apporté avec lui un repos qui semblait moins mérité maintenant qu'ils étaient des chevaliers au même titre que les autres.

La seule chose qui avait su faire grimacer le gémeau était sans doute le fait que son frère avait su, si facilement contrairement à lui, se faire accepter de nouveau, en tant que chevalier protecteur de la Déesse Athéna. Quand bien même ils avaient tous fini par périr au cours de cette guerre sans précédent, une certaine forme d'injustice flottait dans les airs. Le gémeau n'aurait jamais su dire si le fait que Camus soit en dehors de cette histoire lui faisait plus de mal que le problème de base en lui-même.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Saga lui en avait voulu de l'avoir laissé tomber si facilement après un simple pardon. Leur retour, aussi miraculeux soit-il –et sans parler de celui à Asgard où ils avaient été confrontés l'un à l'autre-, avait été plus douloureux que tous les enfers qu'ils avaient traversés jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'ils trouvaient l'un dans l'autre une détresse d'une profondeur inestimable. La plaie béante de leur passé, d'un futur incertain et de toutes ces fausses fautes qui les avaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, était indubitablement encore trop profonde et sanglante pour qu'un d'entre eux ne fasse le premier pas.

Le temps était passé, et chacun se remettait à son rythme des anciennes batailles. Et même si les tensions avaient toutes été apaisées devant le mur des lamentations, ou lors de la bataille à Asgard, il y avait des rancœurs plus profondément enfouies qui ne concernaient rien de la chevalerie. Saga et Camus se croisaient plus qu'ils ne se voyaient, ou alors faisaient au mieux pour que leurs regards ne se trouvent pas. C'était comme si chacun savait la brûlure que ça laisserait sur l'autre, le temps avait finit par séparer ce faible lien qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux. Aussi bon et destructeur soit-il.

Et le destin c'était fait un malin plaisir d'inverser la tendance, sans savoir si c'était un coup du sort, ou un coup de main du grand pope, le gémeau et le verseau s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte, accoudés sur la rambarde d'un bateau qui les menait sur les côtes Italiennes, à Pescara, pour une mission de la plus grande importance.

En somme, un nombre incalculable de jours de voyage et de mission longue pour une affaire que chacun des deux aurait pu régler seul.

Le plan de la mission était d'ailleurs simple. Si Shion avait été trop expéditif pour les explications, Saga, lui, avait su mettre tout en forme très rapidement et surtout efficacement. Ce fut à ce moment que Camus se rappelait à quel point tout était plus simple, et intéressant, quand le gémeau avait prit les rênes de cette fonction. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avant les guerres saintes, il n'y avait presque plus de missions accordées. Certes, l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers de bronze n'était pas à négliger, aussi avait-il passé des années entières à l'éducation de Hyoga et Isaak. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour négliger autant le devoir des chevaliers d'or qui avaient attendu là durant tant de temps. C'était aussi pour ça que certains étaient devenus des assassins dans le but de s'occuper, ou faire régner l'ordre. Enfin, presque pour tous…

Quand Saga avait réussit son coup d'état, les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer, et on ne pouvait que le remercier d'un certain côté. Était-ce pour cette raison que chacun d'entre eux avait décidé de se voiler la face ? Ou n'avaient-ils réellement pas su distinguer les deux frères ? Peu importait, ce changement avait apporté un bien considérable au sanctuaire –jusqu'aux nombreux combats pour que la Déesse ne reprenne la place qui lui était due. Autant dire que bouger les choses à ce point avait fait du bien aux gold saints.

Le troisième gardien attitré était celui qui était le mieux placer pour changer les choses. Quand bien même Ayoros était plus calme et avisé, on craignait de lui qu'il ne délaisse également les missions qui, pourtant, étaient primordiales au sein de la chevalerie. La manière brutale, presque sadique, qu'avait Saga pour faire prendre conscience aux autres que la situation ne pouvait pas rester la même avait été mal et bienvenue. Cependant chacun se gardait de dire que ça avait été, dans une certaine mesure, une libération.

Les explications passées, et les yeux dans le vague, aucun des deux ne parlait. Si autrefois, enfin, avant leur retour, ils auraient eu tout un tas de choses à se dire, maintenant qu'ils le pouvaient, tout était différent. Tant par le fait que ce qui les avait rapproché des années durant avait disparu soudainement, que par, justement, ce vide que ça avait pu créer. Comme si cette dépendance avait trop longtemps duré pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le verseau en était certain, Saga lui en voulait pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites, ou qu'il aurait du faire sans en avoir le courage, et inversement. Loin de lui l'idée de dire qu'ils avaient le même comportement. Après tout, l'autre était gémeau, cependant, ils se comprenaient sur beaucoup de points et jusqu'à ce jour ils n'avaient jamais eu à parler. Lorsqu'il fallait passer à l'acte, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Les mots se faisaient hésitants, ils butaient contre la paroi de leurs lèvres pour, au final, ne jamais s'échouer entre eux et se perdre dans l'immensité des non-dits. Parler était si difficile, se livrer plus encore. Il y avait une certaine facilité dans les sentiments qui rebutait Camus.

C'était plus ou moins ça, il crachait volontiers sur la facilité des sentiments. Décider d'aimer quelqu'un pour son passé, pour ses choix, pour ses gestes ou ce qu'il était capable de promettre d'une relation, c'était trop simple, et sans doute la raison pour laquelle on tombe amoureux. Mais il y avait toutes ces complications qu'on pouvait prétendre connaître sans savoir comment y faire face une fois qu'elles se présentaient. Et pas seulement. Faire de quelqu'un le centre de sa vie, ne vivre que par et pour lui, c'était décidément trop facile, et beaucoup trop douloureux si la pareille n'était pas rendue.

Dans le même registre, la subtilité entrait en jeu. Dans le fil de ses pensées, il pouvait aisément se dire que faire comprendre de manière subtile à la personne concernée qu'il croyait, ou non, à la longévité d'une relation ce n'était pas chose aisée. Après tout, le défaut avec la subtilité c'était sans doute le fait qu'elle ne savait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Autant par le choix des mots accordés que la personne qui les recevait. Interpréter comme l'on veut quelques mots lancés dans l'air, les accrochés les uns à la suite des autres comme un collier de perle, comprendre une signification, ou une autre, décider d'accepter cette conclusion ou simplement se voiler la face.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de juste non plus. Une fois le message reçu, il pouvait toujours choisir d'avoir mal ou de nier en bloc, et aucun des deux ne passait pour le méchant, pourtant les deux avaient mal en même temps, ou se trouvaient blessés dans une certaine mesure. La franchise était sans doute plus blessante, il était si rare de trouver quelqu'un qui sache comment y faire face sans se rebiffer ou, au contraire, jouer la victime effarouchée.

Oui, Camus en avait certainement prit conscience depuis longtemps déjà, de la nature de ses sentiments. Et s'il accordait un point d'honneur à être franc et direct dans toutes les circonstances, il y avait toujours des raisons irrationnelles qui faisaient que la peur tiraillait les entrailles jusqu'à en avoir la nausée. La peur. Cette terrible ennemie qui le faisait buter douloureusement sur des mots qu'il n'osait pas employer.

Dire qu'il aimait Saga aurait sans doute été trop écrasant, étouffant. Il avait une certaine tendresse envers lui. C'était autrement différent et beaucoup plus doux. Il avait l'impression de le connaître de par cette histoire qu'ils avaient eu en commun, mais l'affectionnait pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas, et c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça que cet attachement était si fort, à la limite, oserait-il vraiment le dire un jour, se l'avouer ?, de l'amour.

De cette sympathie était née l'impression assassine que rien ne lui serait rendu, s'il venait à trop s'avancer dans cette relation qui lui paraissait improbable. En plus de cette jalousie destructrice qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à étouffer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tarisse. Il y avait une sorte d'injustice injustifiée dans le fait qu'il reprochait au gémeau ce qu'il pouvait volontiers se reprocher à lui-même. En aucun cas il ne devait faire à l'autre ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé le voir se battre contre, et pour lui en même temps, qu'ils sentent que cette histoire, brève et qui avait pourtant duré des années, n'avait pas été le seul et unique lien entre eux.

Après tout, ils étaient des caractères complémentaires et différents. Ils auraient pu trouver aisément un équilibre qui leur aurait correspondu. De leurs centres d'intérêts à leur vision des choses, ils se complétaient et apportaient, d'une pierre deux coups, à l'autre un point de vue nouveau. Calmes, posés et réfléchis, ils avaient souvent été les plus sollicités pour échafauder des plans dans les missions et lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à deux, rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard, et en une vingtaine d'années –un peu moins, certes-, ça n'avait jamais été encombrant, suffocant.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé depuis une heure, tout au plus, et ils se jetaient des coups d'œil ça et là avant de rapidement détourner le regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Le verseau savait aussi, selon ce qu'il en avait apprit en restant si près de Saga tout ce temps, que la franchise était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. C'était sans doute pour cette simple raison que persistait cette petite étincelle d'espoir. S'en voulaient-ils l'un à l'autre pour les mêmes raisons ? Ce fut à ce moment que le maître de la glace décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Dans la subtilité ou la franchise il y avait toujours des étapes, et la première restait l'attente. Qui était la plus douloureuse parmi toutes.

-Il est temps qu'on en parle. Déclara le verseau avec un ton moins détaché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser depuis notre retour et j'en ai assez de ce silence pesant lorsqu'on n'a plus rien d'autre à se dire que ce qui concerne les missions.

-Je t'écoute, tu as toute mon attention.

Évidement, ce n'était pas Saga qui en était arrivé au point de s'ouvrir aussi librement. Avait-il seulement idée de ce que ça pouvait faire, de se livrer en sachant que l'autre n'était sans doute pas prêt à tout entendre ? Il secoua la tête dans une moue légèrement outrée avant de regarder de nouveau la ligne éternelle d'horizon.

-Nous sommes assez grands maintenant pour ne plus nous en vouloir pour des événements passés. Quand bien même tout est trop récent, ou laisse paraître que c'est le cas, nous sommes tous deux assez matures pour faire la part des choses.

-Je doute que tu saches les raisons pour lesquelles je t'en ai voulu, ou je peux t'en vouloir, Camus. Tu es, certes, intelligent mais ça ne fait pas tout, tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

-Seulement, tu ne t'expliques pas plus que je ne l'ai fait. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors calmement, doucement, comme entre deux adultes plus que responsables, ils avaient parlé. Et tout avait été passé au crible. Pas dans les détails, et certaines réactions n'avaient pas été jetées dans l'air pour être mal interprétées. De leurs passé d'êtres corrompus, aux faux semblants, jusqu'aux crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. En passant par le fait qu'ils aient été oubliés des dieux quand d'autres avaient été exemptés de leurs fautes trop facilement. De leur rapprochement, du temps perdu à se jauger du regard dans le Cocyte, jusqu'à l'effondrement de leur monde qu'ils avaient mit en place en dépit de tout ce qu'on avait pu dire. Tout avait été mit à plat.

Pas d'un bloc. Ça avait été long, et il y avait eu des moments de doute, de peur. De compréhension. Difficile d'accepter, mais face à tant de franchise abrupte, c'était soudain plus simple. Camus pouvait se vanter d'avoir pour lui une maîtrise des mots qui faisait qu'on se pendait volontiers à ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne faisait pas la morale. Et le gémeau s'y était plié aisément, écoutant, buvant parfois, la moindre de ses paroles.

Lui aussi avait parlé, avait exposé son point de vue, ses idées. Inexorablement, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. L'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez et aucun n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils avaient discuté. Ils ne s'étaient pas emportés lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à exposer l'un à l'autre les défauts, les attentes déçues, de l'autre. Pas comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Puis, assis sur le lit, en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre, ils avaient parlé plus calmement, plus bas encore.

Les mots étaient nettement moins acides, plus doux. Voire tendres. Leurs genoux se touchaient et ce simple contact électrique avait pour effet de faire monter indubitablement la température. Camus en était certain, il était si sensible à chaque changement que rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Évidement, avec tant de dits et de non-dits, ils ne pouvaient pas s'avancer à l'effervescence de sentiments difficilement avoués, mais là quand même. Ils s'accordaient sur le fait que ne pas mettre de mot sur une relation, avant qu'elle n'avance, n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi.

La douceur du moment aurait pu les gêner, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Indubitablement, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur le passé et il ne servait à rien de s'éterniser dessus. Autant nourrir le futur de ce qui avait peiné à se construire dans l'instant présent. Les yeux étaient clos maintenant, et leurs mains s'étaient trouvées plus facilement, s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils connaissaient et ne connaissaient pas de l'autre. Les sens aussi. Agrippant les cheveux, les épaules larges, ou les bras frêles, la taille fine ou musclée, griffant les cuisses par inadvertance, l'odeur au creux du cou, le goût de la langue et de la passion, le feu qui, doucement, se propageait.

Tout était lentement dirigé, douceur, tendresse et pourtant chaque caresse, aussi aérienne soit-elle, brûlait de la peau jusqu'à l'âme. Il y avait quelque chose d'aussi fort que serein, une osmose parfaite, une symbiose complète. Ils se possédaient et se dépossédaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les vêtements avaient quittés les corps, qui se rencontraient. Ils se touchaient, se découvraient enfin entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux à recevoir tant de douceur, comme si ça avait été banni des dieux, comme si ils n'auraient plus jamais le droit à quelque chose d'aussi réconfortant.

Et pourtant, l'étreinte en elle-même l'était. Réconfortante et douloureuse. Le désir devenait doucement poison, à leur en faire tourner la tête et les sens. Plus que ça encore, leurs cosmos entraient dans une résonnance déconcertante et leurs gestes furent guidés à ce moment précis par leur seul et unique instinct primitif.

Camus haletait, ahanait au creux du cou de Saga, qui n'en menait pas plus large. Il pouvait déjà sentir les mains de son aîné trembler sur sa peau opaline. Les doigts s'insinuaient en lui, arrachant de sa gorge déjà sèche des gémissements un peu plus rauques, un peu plus rapprochés les uns des autres. Le verseau ne pouvait pas prétendre être égoïste et vouloir posséder ce qui l'entourait, il ne s'était même que rarement battu pour avoir ce qu'il avait voulu obtenir et ne jugeait pas utile le fait d'aller au conflit pour, au final, avoir de vaines répercussions. Mais à cet instant, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi important de se battre pour obtenir l'homme en face de lui. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, ses doigts s'accrochaient, griffaient.

Il ferma les yeux, accordant au gémeau une confiance qu'il n'avait laissé à personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant. Il voulait se perdre et d'abandonner, ne plus jamais en revenir et recommencer jusqu'à l'éternité. L'instant était dur, mais bon, terriblement bon. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il s'était damné à ce point. Toutes les raisons de leur éloignement, leur froid depuis leur retour, tout ça, ce n'était plus rien, tout s'était envolé et ne restait désormais que cette union charnelle.

Leurs respirations d'un même souffle court et erratique. Les hanches souples du verseau venaient, rencontraient celles du gémeau, et son membre, dur. Tout autant que le sien, qui se percutaient, arrachant de délicieux gémissements. D'impatience.

-Soulève les hanches. J'irais doucement, tu le sais ?

-Oui… Oui, Saga.

Le souffle n'était pas plus fort qu'un mot que l'on susurre et avait la force dévastatrice d'un tsunami. Saga avait le moindre muscle contracté, il avait rêvé cette voix. Il avait rêvé cette chute de rein qu'il maintenait sans doute trop fermement. Il avait rêvé, plus encore, de plonger dans ce corps comme il lui était enfin donné le droit de le faire. Moins lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était contracté, si chaud, si puissant, si parfait. Et déjà, il se sentait dériver dans les volutes du plaisir. Ce fut d'ailleurs Camus qui amorça le premier geste, faisant perdre toute trace de raison au gémeau.

La suite avait été plus brutale, certainement, plus rapide. Soudainement, le plus jeune s'était retrouvé sur le dos, les mollets sur les épaules larges, musclées du grec. Ce n'était pas juste, il voulait mordre dedans, les mordre jusqu'à ce que ça laisse une trace imperméable de son passage.

Incisif, presque animal, il n'y avait désormais plus que la luxure étourdissante de leur fusion. Il faisait chaud et la sueur se mêlait à leurs peaux pour mieux glisser, mieux se frotter. Qui aurait pu croire que le chevalier des glaces était aussi chaud en réalité ? Personne n'aurait su deviner ce côté si soumis, si désinhibé. Personne. À part lui. Saga en tirait une certaine fierté sans que ça ait été un but jusque là. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était tout autant soumis, ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue. Au moindre mot du verseau, il cesserait, il continuerait. Plus. Plus fort. Là, juste ici. Oui, encore. Plus vite. Viens… Il obéissait à la moindre volonté.

La jouissance avait été incontrôlable, à ceci près, simultanée. Les yeux ouverts pour récolter de l'autre ce visage d'extase qu'il pouvait offrir. Ils s'étaient encore embrassés, plus doucement, ils avaient perdus haleine depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ils se regardaient avec le regard de ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais qui ne regrettaient en aucun cas. Puis encore embrassés.

Camus trouvaient en Saga un point d'encrage qu'il avait toujours eu depuis son arrivée lors de ses sept ans au sanctuaire, il avait été une figure importance, une force calme de sa vie, quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Quand les autres ne comprenaient pas. Il était là, encore et toujours et ne le quittait pas. Ses yeux sombres sans toute lumière le regardaient encore et encore, le faisait sourire puis rire, parler de tout et de rien. Il ne le laissait pas dormir.

Saga sondait son amant, d'un soir, ou d'une vie, rien n'était moins sûr. Il se reposait sur le simple fait que, à l'image de son pouvoir, Camus était sans doute plus permanent qu'un hiver. Mais il était aussi une drogue puissante, plus brillant qu'une lumière vive. Tellement mieux que tout ça et éternellement là, près de lui, à lui assurer ses arrières.

Ils trouvaient l'un en l'autre un équilibre parfait des choses. Fragile, mais parfait. Ils étaient ce qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer, continuer encore, se battre, combattre, protéger. Il y avait une douleur qui persistait, celle des âmes sensibles qui était que, où que ce soit dans ce monde, persistait le doute qu'un jour tout allait finir pour n'être qu'un souvenir. Mais qu'était ce risque à côté de l'immensément grand des sentiments ? Il y avait plus de bon à tirer que de mal, et c'était sans doute ce qui comptait le plus. Saga ferma les yeux à son tour, il s'endormait, il songeait déjà. Il ne voulait plus revenir. En Grèce, ou en arrière. Ce n'était jamais qu'un rêve, mais il y avait du bon à espérer. S'ils avaient été, autrefois, des oubliés des dieux, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas, eux aussi, oublier leurs dieux ?

* * *

 _NdA : Bonjour ! Un Saga/Camus ? UN SAGA CAMUUUUUUUUUS. Ahem, pardon. J'aime bien ce pairing. Puis je voulais poser une situation, un lien, un point commun qui les rapproche. Enfin, j'espère que c'est bien fait, ou pas compliqué, assez compréhensible dans l'ensemble quoi ! Et voilà~ c'est fait, c'est posté, c'est là. C'est un long OS -enfin, c'est plus long qu'un chapitre traditionnel quoi. À part le chapitre 16 de Sancta Sedes quoi~ Il viendra un jour, chut.  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu et tout ça, j'ai vraiment voulu faire dans la légèreté. Et j'attends vos avis sur ce petit pairing tout chou_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya, aussi étendu soit-il ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profit sur cette fiction. De toute façon je ne serais pas bien riche autrement haha ! Love les biches._


End file.
